


Coffee, Tea, or a  Lee?

by neferpitousama



Category: Cravity (Band), Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Coffe shop owner lee jinhyuk, Coffee Shops, College, Cute content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Wooseok as a student, Wooseok crushing on jinhyuk, i dunno withh the tags, song hyeongjun weishin's baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neferpitousama/pseuds/neferpitousama
Summary: Wooseok has this hobby of finding different coffee shops every semester to label as his study haven and he finds the perfect one, but this coffee shop has a certain menu in which other coffee shops can’t offer. What is the menu? It’s called a doze of a certain Lee, Lee Jinhyuk.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul, weishin - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. My Study Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing so please bear with me, I'll try really hard to make this work ^^

It’s been days since the new semester starts, and Wooseok hasn’t been able to find the perfect place for him to study for the whole semester. Ever since he started going to university it has been his hobby to find places that would fit his liking for a study place. The coffee shops and other libraries nearby his university seems to be crowded and not a good place to study anymore so he decided he probably would look for a bit farther place, it might be less convenient since he would have the need to travel but in his own opinion at least he will have a peace of mind while studying, and that is how he finds himself in this cafe that was recommended by his best friend Yohan. At first, he was hesitant to come knowing Yohan’s nature probably the area would be rowdy but as soon as he steps in the place it seems like he needs to thank Yohan for suggesting this wonderful place to him. 

The coffee shop is spacious, enough to cater to lots of people, the ambiance is nice as well, the place is just so inviting and he can’t see any rowdy people or college students like him, probably because there is no nearby university or schools around. The coffee shop is actually in the middle of a business district, maybe one of the reasons why the place seems so peaceful, he needs to thank Yohan for this once he gets back to their shared place. 

He finally settles down to a seat at the backmost part of the shop beside the window, He took out some of his books and laptop then placed it neatly on the table and finally decided to stand up and place his order at the counter. Wooseok was busy looking at the menu board as he can’t make up his mind on what to order, his attention to the menu board was stolen when he heard the barista on the counter greeted him. 

‘Hey Hi! Seems like you are having a problem on what to choose, want any of my recommendations?” Wooseok then looked at the guy who speaks and he doesn’t know why but the guy behind the counter with a blinding smile just effortlessly makes him flustered and shy. 

“Oh-- ah yeah I just..” he starts to stutter making the latter smile at him again, this time chuckling a bit. 

‘Sorry did I startle you? You can just choose anything you want but, you know I’m good at judging people with what drinks fit for their tastes, you might want to try my skills.” 

This is not like Wooseok at all, surely he doesn’t like having conversations with other people and surely he isn’t the type who gets flustered when approached by someone handsome. What-- did he just really thought of this guy behind the counter handsome, he might not be feeling himself today at all. Good thing there are no other customers around so he wouldn’t worry taking time at the counter. 

“I think, I could try trusting your skills on this one since I am a new customer.” Wooseok finally managed to say. 

“Great! I think our Iced French Vanilla with extra milk and whipped cream would be to your liking and since you are a new one I’ll give you our choco-chip muffin, don’t worry the muffin is on the house. So what do you say?” 

Wooseok was surprised by how the other guy seems to get away with words, making him answer the latter with a shy nod. 

“Ok! Got your order, now my dear cute customer, I’ll just prepare your order and serve it in a minute, please wait for me on your seat.” 

Wooseok then finds himself, lowkey staring at the back of the guy who takes his order. The guy he talked to was handsome, with that kind of smile he fits to work on a place like this, and with his charms probably if college students discover this place the guy would probably have lots of fans, but suddenly a realization comes to his mind. The guy who just took his order is not wearing any nametag and is not even wearing a uniform or does this coffee shop doesn’t require to wear one, not that he is much curious but probably he is as he wants to know the name of the man on the counter. Of course, he could just ask but he doesn’t want to sound so invested like those giddy girls he encounters in some cafe besides, he still has a whole semester to know the name of the guy, especially now that he decided to make this place his study haven.


	2. I want to know your name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok goes back to the cafe, determined to get the name of the guy he met a few days ago, and Yohan having a crush on the other barista named Hangyul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am back with the second chapter and I am so happy because this ship is alive again!! We have lots of contents coming up, thanks to that show. I am so happy to see them interacting after a very long time and those selca they uploaded on twitter jdgfjdgfjdg, sorry for babbling haha I'm just really happy to see them together again. 
> 
> Ok going back to the story, I'm so happy so I think I kind of wrote a long chapter today and Yohan is here now Yogyul/Yohangyul is my other ship so I included them here. Hope you guys like it~ Also will be updating once every week, I'm just so busy so I can really only update once a week.

“So, how was it?” Yohan asks while they were both eating at the cafeteria. 

“What do you mean by how was it? What are you even asking in the first place.” He said, obviously trying to pretend that he doesn’t know what his best friend is talking about. 

After that, one faithful meeting, Wooseok, he seems to become protective of the cafe or probably protective of one person or maybe somehow protective of his feeling as he doesn’t want to admit it. Still, he surely has a tiny crush on the barista he met a few days ago, not that Wooseok is wary about Yohan might take an interest at the guy. Still, he doesn’t want his friend to tease him, especially there might come a time where Yohan would accompany him to the cafe. He doesn’t want to risk being teased by Yohan and be awkward with the guy he met and lose his chance to know the name of the guy. 

“Hello? Earth to my best friend. What are you even thinking? I am asking you if how was the cafe I recommended to you?”

Then it came to Wooseok that probably since Yohan was the one who recommended the place, he might know the barista that he met last time. Should he just ask Yohan if he knows the name of the guy instead of thinking of how to get the courage to ask on his own? But he wants to ask it on his own. 

“Kim Wooseok!” 

“What?”

“You keep on spacing out! I said, how do you find the cafe? Damn, It’s my third time asking you about it. If you space out on me again and make me repeat it for the fourth time, I swear. I will punch that pretty face of yours. 

Wooseok rolled his eyes at Yohan for being dramatic. 

‘You are so dramatic, I was just thinking of our project, but anyways. The cafe, I like it! I like the place. I will study there.” He said without giving away any hint that he met someone there. 

“Great! I should tell Hangyul about it.” 

Wooseok frowns after hearing an unfamiliar name from his friend. Is Hangyul the name of the barista he met? But there might be other workers there that have the name Hangyul. Is it too early to assume? He said as he tries to convince himself, but out of curiosity, he asked who is Hangyul. 

“Who’s Hangyul?”

“Oh. Just a friend.” 

Wooseok, not believing at how Yohan labels the Hangyul guys as a friend, looks sharply ar his friend. 

“You know we’ve been friends for over the years now, and I know that Hangyul guy is not just a friend, so spill it, who is he.”

Yohan sigh, making Wooseok look at him intently as he doesn’t want to eat anymore and just listen to what his friend about to say. He probably likes this Hangyul guy, and also Wooseok is silently praying that this Hangyul is different from the one he has a crush. 

“Fine, I could never hide things from you. Well. I met him at a bar, but don’t worry. He is the same age as us and not an old geezer. He studies here too. So you see, I have a crush on him, and well, he is working at that cafe, and I think if you know you could help me out, get close to him?” 

“Ok, good, you have a crush, but how am I going to help you out? I don’t even know who’s Hangyul. “ He said as he stares at Yohan cluelessly. 

“Eh? You are in the same department, yet you don’t know Hangyul? I was hoping you can get me close to him.” Yohan said with a pout, making Wooseok thinks of people around his department and club, thinking hard if he ever encountered a Hangyul. 

“Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but my friend, you know how I don’t interact with people that much, right? We might be in the same department, but you know me, I don’t talk to people I don’t know.

“You are right, but-- you are the president of the student council in your department, you know, you have the power to uhh... Find his number or whatever about him. Pretty please seokkieee~ help me out.” Yohan said with his tiny cute voice making Wooseok shiver. 

“Will you stop that kind of tone. It gives me chill. Ok, let’s say I can find out his number and things about him, what would I get in return?” 

“Uhhh... I could clean the dishes for the whole month?” Yohan said unsurely. 

“That’s a lame exchange, bribe me more.” 

Yohan pouts as he looks at Wooseok. He surely loves teasing his friend, but then it’s a huge favor, so he wants to take anything he could get.   
“Fine! I’ll take care of the groceries for the whole month and cook!” Yohan said as he frowns, making Wooseok laugh. 

“Stop. We know you can’t cook, you can’t even flip an egg properly on the pan, buying the groceries for the whole month is enough, let me take care of the cooking, I don’t want our place to burn down in ashes, or we are both dead from our parents.

“Wow, I didn’t know you are still kind somehow for not letting me cook, so it’s a deal then! I will buy all the groceries for a month, and you give me Hangyul’s number.” 

“Fine, you sound like a stalker tho.” He laughs while shaking his head. “Right. I don’t know who this Hangyul is, so you better let me see him first because you know I might end up getting a different number, there might be lots of Hangyul in our department, and if that happens, your love life won’t be successful.”

Yohan then rolled his eyes on him and continue pouting. 

“Fine. I think he has a shift later. I will go with you at the cafe!”

Hearing Yohan would come with him at the cafe is one of the best things. He might probably know what’s the name of the guy he is crushing on. Now the only thing he needs to do is hope that the Hangyul that Yohan is crushing on is not the same guy he is eyeing. 

“Ok. It’s a deal. My classes end at 3, let’s meet at the bus station. Is that good?” He said as he was now packing his things. 

He saw Yohan nods, and with that, he stands up and bid farewell to his friend.

\--------------------

Finally, Wooseok’s class ended without much problem; he doesn’t have any club meetings today so he is free to go; he fishes his phone out of his pocket and sends Yohan a message that he is about to go to the bus stop while walking out of the building his phone rings indicating he receives a message from Yohan saying he is already at the bus stop and waiting for him to arrive. 

Both him and Yohan exactly meet at 3 pm and ride the bus to their destination, as expected with his friend, Yohan never shut up about things, he keeps on telling some random things then shifting on praising his crush, how handsome, how hot, how cool and how kind that Hangyul is, being Wooseok, he keeps on dissing Yohan about it until they reached their destination. 

As soon as the get inside, Yohan hurriedly hides on his back, tugging his shirt like a kid and whispering to him.   
“There at the counter, my crush.,” he whispers but enough for him to hear then he gazes at the counter to look at who is this Hangyul while silently praying they are not crushing at the same guy and to Wooseok’s relief, they are not. Yohan’s Hangyul was on to much buffer side, but like what Yohan said, Hangyul looks hot and handsome, he wonders why he didn’t notice a guy like that before in their department. 

“Would you please act like a normal human being and stop tugging on my shirt? Like the least you want Hangyul to think is we are dating, act natural.” He said to Yohan as they both find a perfect sit to settle down. Wooseok secretly looks back at the counter looking for someone he knew, but the guy he met last time was not there. He thinks he probably needs to know the guy’s schedule.

As soon as he and Yohan are settled down, he looks at Yohan who is obviously throwing gazes at the counter. 

“Kim Yohan, I told you to act like a normal human being, stop throwing gazes at him, you both have a casual conversation before, why not go there and order some and talk to him.’ Wooseok said as he places his things on the table.

“Come with me please, I’m shy, and also Hangyul might recognize you. It will be much easier for me” Wooseok doesn’t know how many times does he have to roll his eyes at Yohan’s antics. Yohan his friend is acting like a schoolgirl and he just wants to punch him. 

“Fine! Stand up, let’s go and please let me study a bit later and be quiet.’ He said as he stands up and walks toward the counter. 

As they get near the counter, the guy Hangyul automatically recognizes Yohan and him. 

“Yohan!” Hangyul cheerfully called Yohan and then look at me. “Wooseok?” He asked and looks at Yohan. Wooseok somehow getting Hangyul’s confusion he speaks. 

“Oh..how do you know my name? And yeah I am friends with this ugly,” he said making Yohan protest on his side but then Hangyul laughs a bit and probably sighing in relief, Wooseok sense that maybe Hangyul also has a crush with Yohan. 

“My bad, I forgot to introduce myself. I have the same department with you and I know you because you are the president. I’m Hangyul by the way.” He said and smiles. “I didn’t know you are friends with Yohan?”

Wooseok then looks at Yohan who’s quiet on the side and shakes his head. “Yeah we are actually childhood friends, nice to know you are friends with him too.” he nods and looks at the menu. “Hmmm… can I order now? I want some strawberry vanilla drink today and a plate of choco chip cookies.” he said and then looks at Yohan. “I think Yohan will order by himself.”  
“Alright then.. Strawberry Vanilla and a plate of cookies, coming right up.” Hangyul said and pass the orders on the other guy on the counter. Wooseok wants to somehow ask about the other guy he meets the first time he goes at the cafe but he is shy and he doesn’t want to give away any possible thing that will make Yohan tease him. 

As soon as he places his orders he walks back to their seat, but he gave one look at Yohan who is still at the counter somehow cheering his friend when he is about to turn to the other side he didn’t see another person was coming on his way making them bump to each other, and when he lifts his head there he saw the same blinding smile he saw a few days before. 

“Y--you!” Wooseok mumbles making the other guy let out a soft chuckle. 

“Hey you too, Wooseok it is?” The guy said making Wooseok blush. He remembers his name, it is a good sign, he told to himself and try to remain calm.

“Yes! I-- how..” but when Wooseok is about to ask something he heard Hangyul calling the guy in front of him. 

“Boss!!!” 

Boss? He is the boss? Meaning the owner? Wooseok asks himself as he can’t believe what he heard. Now he was thinking how old is the man over here for him to own this cafe, he doesn’t think that this guy he is having a crush on is older, now it seems to fit perfectly, maybe that is why he doesn’t have any name tag that day because he is the owner, with that information Wooseok walks back to his seat and secretly taking glances at the counter, also having so many questions in his mind that he needs an answer, moreover he needs to know the name of the guy first before he could get the answer to some of his questions. 

Wooseok tries to calm himself as he waits for his orders and tries to focus on what he needs to do but he thinks faith is playing with him when his orders arrive on his seat and the one bringing it is the guy he’d been thinking for a few days now. 

“Hey, here is your order and do you mind if I accompany you for a while as it seems to be your friend is busy with Hangyul.” the guys said and with Wooseok doesn’t want to lose the chance he grabs the opportunity and said yes. 

“Great!” the tall guy said and sit down on the vacant chair in front of Wooseok. 

“So I see you tried a different menu today?” The guy asks, making Wooseok nods. 

“Yes, you see I like the one you recommended to me the last time I came here and now I want to kind of try you know some other things and I read a food blog about your cafe which recommends the strawberry vanilla, so I tried it.”   
The guys stare at Wooseok for a good second before smiling and laughing cutely. “You sure did a great job of reading a food blog about my cafe. It’s nice to know you like it here, I’m glad it makes me happy Wooseok.” there he said it again, his name and for Wooseok it sounds so nice making him blush hard. 

“It’s really nice here so I want to know more stuff,” he said and smiles. 

“You could have just asked me you know?” 

“Right but I’m not sure when will you be here,” Wooseok said as he looks at the other, and all he can say how handsome the guy is really. 

“Oh right! I don’t know when you will be also here, so how about we exchanged numbers?” 

And by hearing that Wooseok froze on to his seat. Is this real? Is the guy really asking for his number? He tries to ponder what he just hears so for a second he keeps quiet and just got back to his senses when he heard the other guy.

“Oh sorry, is this fast for you I mean it’s ok not to give your num--” he cuts of the guy before he finishes what he is about to say. 

“NO! I mean yes you can have my number!” he said with a loud voice making other people at the cafe look at them and also Yohan and Hangyul gaze over their place. 

“I.. I’m sorry my voice kind of loud.” he apologizes as his face was really burning red. 

The other guy then laughs really hard while shaking his head. ‘You are cute Wooseok.” he said before getting his phone inside his pocket and gives it to Wooseok. “Here type your number.” 

Wooseok looks at the phone that was in front of him and looks at the guy who owns it as well. 

“Wait-- I..’ he said softly. “Your name… I want to know your name.”

The said guy then smiles fondly looking at Wooseok. 

“Jinhyuk.. My name is Jinhyuk..nice to meet you Wooseok.” he said while smiling.


End file.
